spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Teroare
A species commonly mistaken for humans, except for their bloody past that is nothing to scoff at. Teroare's are not exactly people you could trust, or people you don't want on your side. A small population existed on Earth before its obliteration. The population was generally discriminated, which is why some humans refer to Teroare as 'sub-humans'. However, they were referred to as different people, not just a different race. Appearance Originating from the very large planet Kiruna, the Teroare (TER-ARE-AY) are very similar to humans. It is unkown if the two races are actually distantly related. Teroare are noticeably very pale, and their eye color varies across the whole color spectrum. Teroare have very sharp hearing and sight senses, sharper than most sentient beings in the known galaxy. Terrans are a very technologically advanced race, though not quite as advanced as the Chromakans. They also differ from humans by usually but not always having similar personalities. The majority just don't know when to give up, even when staring death in the face. This is usually a bad trait in most situations and sometimes ends in their demise. Members *Lan Aviv *Jairus Cavaco *Cosmas *Iris Pyre Activity Main Article: Teroare-UWUC Conflict In 3513, the Terrans initiated war with UWUC. They claimed UWUC was unfit to rule the universe, and the government of Kiruna ignored UWUC's policies. The predicament quickly became hostile, and war quickly broke out. The war lasted about 22 years, ending in 3535. UWUC won the war, though both sides took very heavy losses. The Teroare would have continued the war, but were forced to surrender when UWUC decided to finally put an end to the conflict. They combined all space forces into a spearheaded assault to Kiruna. With the Terran forces spread out at every angle, it didn't take long for UWUC to break through, probe the planet, and obliterate it. The current number is unknown, but an estimated 16 billion Teroare were killed. The once populous race was diminished severely, and it was made worse when UWUC proceeded to destroy any Teroare ship still guarding the planet, even though they surrendered. This information is very classified, and the only people who really know what happened are the soldiers who participated. If anyone asks, no one surrendered and their enemy fought to the death, which was easy to believe. The Teroare race became very endangered, as the majority of Terrans lived on Kiruna.There were only a few thousand left, so UWUC decided to 'forgive the Teroare of their actions' and protected them for several years. Terrans were took off the endangered list in 3583, due to their rapid increase in population over the decades on New Exford. An obvious hatred is present between UWUC members and most Terrans. Differences with Humans Although at first Teroare may seem very similar to humans, the two races actually have many differences. Unlike a human, a Teroare's heart is positioned dead center in the chest area, with the lungs to the sides. Teroare also have almost twice as many ribs as a human, and have slightly smaller stomachs. Not only that, but Teroare have a wide variety of eye color that can sometimes fluctuate moderately with mood. They also have a slightly shorter average lifespan and have the highest body temperature among the warm-blooded sentient beings (approximately 105°F). The largest difference, however, would be Teroare DNA. Unlike humans' double-helix shape, Teroare have triple-helix DNA, making them tenfold more complicated than Humans. Because of this, they technically have trichoxyribonucleic acid, or TNA. Genetically, humans' DNA connects with each other like a ladder, with four types of nitrogenous bases (Adenine A, Thymine T, Cytosine C, Guanine G). Teroare don't have a ladder, their TNA is shaped like a tristed triangle. Their nitrogenous bases are attached to their adjacent phosphate backbones (the sides of the triangle) along with having nitrogenous bases connecting along the central phosphate backbone (the center of the triangle). Strangely, Teroare share two of the four human nitrogenous bases humans have (A and C), but also have Pyridline P, Histidine H, Kinisine K, and Taurine T2. They do not have Thymine and Guanine. An extremely odd characteristic between Teroare and Humans is that they can reproduce together. The offspring will always have a human's double-stranded DNA, but can have Teroare nucleotides and thus, when combined with other human-unique nucleotides, some have unique traits neither of the parents have. Even stranger, if they reproduce with another Teroare, their child will once again have triple-stranded TNA, but with some human nucleotides. This is most likely due to the fact both races were created at around the same time by the Arnexes, possibly as two different versions of the same species. This may also explain the Teroare existence on Earth. This also means humans may have existed on Kiruna, though this will forever be nothing but a hypothesis. Teroare skin color differentiaties from person to person much like humans, although the only shades are between tan and white. Is is also extraodrinarily rare to have ultra-tall Terrans, and excessive tallness is generally considered a deformity in their race, while humans consider tallness the "pro basketball gene." Category:Species